The overall purpose of this project is to study various membrane associated immunological phenomena using lipid model membrane systems. The immediate specific goal is elucidation of the mechanism by which antibody-complement produces membrane damage. In this connection, we are continuing to examine the properties of liposomes which have been shown previously to release trapped glucose marker in the presence of a specific antibody and all 9 components of the complement system. The basic premise behind this approach is that such model membranes, whose structure and composition are known, may provide information concerning the molecular basis of immune cytolysis that would be more difficult to obtain using natural membranes (i.e. whole cells) as targets.